onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurdo Pirates
Introduction The Kurdo Pirates are a group of 12 Pirates based in the Grand line, that are heading itno the new world.. They have already gotten a high bounty for being a rookie crew it totaling about 1,806,000,000 Bounty for the whole crew the highest of which is there Captain Sanshoo at a Bounty of 375,000,000 History: Arc 1: The Foundation. The Crew was Formed When Sanshoo Hoku and Taigu Decided to band together to form a Pirate crew to achieve there dreams. Sanshoo was made Captain and Hoku was made First mate much to Taigu's Annoyance. They began there journey on a small ship called the "Blacking." However it was destroyed mid way to the first island they were heading too and were forced to buy a new Ship called the "Salamander" The First Island they Landed on was a small island known as Kamari Island. There they rested for 3 days as while they did not have a log post they knew they had to wait a couple of days to head out, That and there ship was destroyed by a Minkman named Kraku. Rather then killing the Minkman he was allowed to join there crew. On the Island Sanshoo used his 100,000,000 Berri funds to buy them a real ship which was named the Salamander. Arc 2: Corsaint Trading Foundation. They set up towards the next Island, However on the way they were attacked by members of Corsaint Trading Foundation who wanted Sanshoo for not paying back a 100,000,000 Millon Beri Debt....Which he spent on there new ship. Sanshoo decided rather then pay up would defeat his rival and take over the Foundation. He landed on an Island known as a "Graveyard." But he found one man who was knocked out with a couple of broken bones. Helping him recover the man named Burgru Decided to Join his crew. After a day of waiting for the log post to change Burgru help them Reach Bruni the Island were the Foundation was Based at. With the Assistance of some connections for Sanshoo they raided the Base and began a massive battle. Sanshoo then Ran into there leader the Infamous "Black bolt" Sugestu. during there Battle Sanshoo was nearly killed by the Powerful Swordsman and His devil Fruit power. However by What is called Sheer luck Sanshoo recovered Defeating him with his strongest Attack Ori Ori no: Kotieni No Ransu, Aka fold fold no Lance of the Emperor. Mean while Taigu Engaged The Second in Command Retsumi and Defeated him with her strongest attack Mamba Arashi. Before an Escape could be made 3 Marine battleship carrying 2 Marine Captains , 3 Ensigns and 2 Lieutenants and 2 Lieutenants commanders and a Rear Admiral Arrived. Kraku and Hoku Manged to defeat one of the Captains and 2 of the Ensigns. Taigu was able to fight off many of the Marines while Burgru Also help defeat a Marine Captain. Sanshoo engaged a Ensign a Lieutenant Commander defeating them before being nearly captured by a the Rear Admiral. However, One Agian by luck his crew located him manging to push the Rear Admiral back by a combination of attack. Before the Marines could commence a counter attack and chase after the retreating Kurdo Pirates Kraku blew up the 3 war ships leaving them unable to escape the island which allowed the Kurdo Pirates to Escape. They Soon all got a boost in bounty and celebrated this. As they neared the next town which was now as Jaya, Burgru Told Sanshoo about the sky Island of legends and how the former Pirate kings Luffy and Gold D. Roger Headed there. Sanshoo then Declared that there were going to the Sky Island to "Soar into the Heavens." Arc 3: Soaring the Heavens After Reaching Jaya the Crew ran into a man who told them about someone who claimed to have reached Skypia and returned to tell the tale. The Crew Headed over to meet this man as they ran into The man who name was Rajin. After Some Small Talk and Threats a fight Broke out between Sanshoo and Rajin which resulted in the Destruction of the Bar. After Taigu Stopped both of them Rajin told them what he knew about Sky Island. At first , He did not want to bring them to Sky island but with a little convincing from Burgru He decided to let them use his Airship the "Skyshatter" To help them Reach the Sky Island. They needed to wait a couple of days as a storm was going pass so they deiced to head out in 5 days to reach the Sky Island. Crew Roles Sanshoo-Folding Paramecia (Capatian) (375,000,000) Taigu-Art of the Snake (Cook) (125,000,000) Hoku-Art of Weather Sniper (Sniper) (220,000,000) Kraku-Bomber and Regeneration Paramecia (Enforcer) (175,000,000) Burgru-Giant Shield (Shipwright) (104,000,000) Rajin-Sky Knight (Scribe/ Archaeologist) (210,000,000) Senju-Black Magic (Navigator) (124,000,000) Maruyan- Swordsman, Electro (Swordsman) (83,000,000) Meldey- Telport Paramecia (Doctor) (60,000,000) Gokyjin- Harpoon User, Fishman Krakte, Stonefish fishman (Quartermaster) (150,000,000) Vidula- Bat Zoan, Imperial Hand (Musician) (80,000,000) Tyrion- Android (Merchant) (100,000,000) Category:Pirate Crew Category:Kurdo Pirates